Mi regalo es mi corazón
by SpaceWalrus
Summary: Las visperas de Navidad se acercaban rapidamente y la joven Nanami Oda se encontraba en una encrucijada, que se le puede obsequiar a alguien que lo tiene todo, o más importante, que se le puede dar a la persona que más amas en el mundo? Nanami/Yuuna Clasificado M solo para estar seguro.


Hola a todos me presento soy Space Walrus y hoy les traigo una historia apropiada para la fecha de hoy, como sabran esta historia tendra yuri y algunos temas que no son aptos para menores, asi que mucho ojo aunque estan en la seccion de SonoHana asi que no se para que me molesto en advertirles.

Hace tiempo que quiero publicar alguna historia mia pero el miedo a la critica es uno de mis grandes enemigos asi que me tuve que abstener de hacer tal cosa. OK sin más preambulo les presento mi historia

(ADVERTENCIA: puedo contener algunos errores de puntuacion...pinche escuela jamas me enseño a hacerlo correctamente ]:)

(No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen, asi que nadie puede despojarme de mi pila de dinero imaginario)

* * *

22 de diciembre

En la escuela para señoritas de St Michaels o para ser más exacto en el salón de 1er año de secundaria, las estudiantes hablaban vívidamente sobre sus planes para las vísperas de navidad, algunas pensaban pasarlas con sus familias mientras que otras estarían con sus amigas u otros seres queridos, entre ellas se encontraba una chica llamada Oda Nanami que por el momento estaba pensando en la velada que pasaría con su amada novia Matsubara Yuuna, o Onee-sama como le gustaba que ella la llamara, pero más importante…

"Nanami-saaaaaaaaaan!" una voz chillona interrumpió su trance

La estudiante fácilmente reconoció la voz de una de sus compañeras de clase, ella era Kitajima Sara una joven modelo cuya ternura solo era comparable con su inocente apariencia y junto a ella estaba otra de las amigas de Nanami, Azumi Risa, la representante de los estudiantes de 1er año y probablemente la voz de la razón entre las dos chicas.

"Sara-san no me asustes así" regaño Nanami

"lo siento es que veíamos esa expresión vacía en tu cara y pensé que pasaba algo raro" respondió Sara

"En que pensabas Nanami?" pregunto Risa

"Mmm…estaba pensando que podría regalarle a Onee-digo a Yuuna-sama pero aún no se me ocurre nada"

Ese pensamiento era lo único que había en su mente estos días y al darse cuenta que esa fecha se acercaba ella se encontraba desconcertada, simplemente no podía decidir que sería apropiado para una chica que lo tenía todo, ni todos los obsequios en el mundo no eran suficientes para demostrar el amor que sentía hacia ella.

"Tengo una idea, por qué no le regalas algo más 'substancioso'?" sugirió la modelo con voz coqueta

"Huh? A que te refieres?" inquirió la peli magenta

"Oh ya sabes lo que intento decir" dijo Sara guiñándole el ojo

Al escuchar esto, no le tomo ni una fracción de segundo en captar el significado en la sugerencia de su amiga, ambas Risa y Nanami se sonrojaron ante esto.

"S-Sara! No seas tan lasciva, sabes que eso no es ningún regalo!" reprocho Risa

'Sin mencionar que me entrego a Onee-sama todas las veces que estamos a solas' pensó Nanami

"Porque no intentas darle algo simple pero a la vez significativo? Algo que diga 'no es la gran cosa pero aun así me interesas mucho'"

Nanami no respondió, sino que se puso a analizar las palabras de conocimiento que impartió su amiga, que objeto podría encajar en la descripción que le había dado hasta que de repente se acordó del anillo que ella usaba, un simple anillo plateado que le había dado Yuuna en navidad hace un año, las memorias aun frescas de esa noche mágica le dieron una respuesta a su predicamento.

"Ya sé que regalarle!" anuncio Nanami con vigor

(…)

23 de Diciembre

Las calles estaban atestadas, llenas de gente en busca de obsequios o preparativos para las festividades de mañana, en una pequeña joyería Sara y Risa estaban aconsejando a su amiga en que debería comprar debido a los altos precios de las joyas

"Nanami-san ya decídete o este paso pasaremos año nuevo en este lugar" reprocho Sara

"Lo sé pero tú sabes que aunque traje mis ahorros la mayoría de estas cosas están demasiado lejos de mi alcance"

"Porque no nos pides dinero Nanami? No nos molestaría y puedes pagarnos cuando puedas"

"Gracias Risa-san pero no puedo, si no hago esto por mis propios medios mi obsequio no tendrá sentido alguno"

Un par de minutos después de revisar vitrinas la vista Sara capto algo que podría interesarle a Nanami

"Nanami-san mira mira!"

"Ah Sara es perfecto!"

La joven modelo apunto hacia una de las vitrinas, en ella estaba un anillo de platino simple pero elegante, ostentoso pero humilde a la vez, y por extraña casualidad se veía exactamente idéntico al que tenía era justo lo que ella buscaba, A pesar de que el precio no era nada modesto sin mencionar el estuche incluido pero ella aun lo quería a como dé lugar. Al finalizar su compra el grupo salió de la tienda y la joven Oda no podía contener su emoción, ya quería que sea mañana solo para ver la cara sorprendida de Yuuna y la apasionada noche que seguiría después de eso.

"Ya cálmate por un segundo Nanami sino la gente pensara que te está dando un ataque o algo así" bromeo Risa

"Es que no puedo evitarlo, cuento los segundos para que llegue navidad!" dijo la peli magenta daba pequeño saltos de alegría

Mientras que las chicas caminaban a sus hogares, Nanami no se percató que su felicidad estaba a punto de ser arruinada por otra de las bromas del destino

"Yo no le veo nada malo que se emocione, y mucho menos cuando Yuuna-senpai le dé su recompensa por el regalo" sonrió Sara mientras daba otro de sus picantes comentarios, lo que causo que Risa suspirara, un poco más adelante de ellas Nanami estaba otra vez admirando la belleza del anillo y pensaba en que vestiría Yuuna para la noche quizás algo elegante o un atuendo más provocativo ya que solo serían ella dos en su casa. Pero al estar tan distraída no percato que Sara se acercó a ella rápidamente para abrazarla

"Y apuesto que Nanami-san también está esperando ese momento!"

El movimiento repentino de su amiga hacia ella hizo que perdiera el balance, que el anillo saliera de su estuche y callera al suelo, rodando sin señales de detenerse, en ese momento Nanami estaba desesperada y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr tras el anillo pero ya era tarde, su obsequio junto con sus esperanzas habían caído por una de las rendijas que llevaba a la alcantarilla. Nanami y Risa se quedaron mudas mientras que Sara estaba al borde de llorar por lo que había causado.

"Perdóname Nanami te juro por mi Kaede-chan que te lo compensare, lo juro!" se disculpó Sara que soltaba un par de lágrimas de desesperación

"No…está bien, no fue tu intención, discúlpenme pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa" respondió Nanami con voz seca

"Te lo prometo te devolveré el dinero del anillo, bueno cuando me paguen el siguiente mes eso es" otra vez Sara pidió el perdón de su amiga

"Está bien…solo necesito tiempo para pensar" al finalizar su oración la peli magenta se separó de sus compañeras y se dirigió a su casa con un paso medio muerto, dejando a Sara y Risa preocupadas

(…)

Una vez que Nanami había llegado a su hogar fue directo a su cuarto y se desplomo en su cama imaginando como reaccionaria Yuuna al ver que no le había traído nada, este tipo de momentos la hacían cuestionar si valía la pena ser su novia, una persona tan maravillosa y perfecta no merecía tener una amante tan torpe e inútil como Nanami, ella quería explicarle lo que había pasado pero había dos razones por las que no podía, una era su miedo a su reacción y la otra era que Yuuna estaba ocupada con asuntos tanto familiares como escolares. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar y rezar para que todo salga bien.

24 de Diciembre

Ya era mediodía y Nanami recién se despertaba, apenas pudo dormir, se desveló pensando que debería hacer ante este predicamento, sus pensamientos fueron cortados ante el sonido de su celular que anunciaba un mensaje nuevo, ella sabía de quien se trataba y por un momento decidió ignorarlo, pero que clase de persona seria si evitara a su novia por miedo a decepcionarla? Si realmente la amaba ella sabría cómo perdonarla, tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje

'Asunto: Esta noche tu y yo'

'Hola Nanami, espero que estés lista para esta noche por que tendré lista una cena deliciosa para las dos y después de eso un delicioso postre de Nanami con crema batida ;) una limusina pasara por ti a las 6:30 PM para buscarte, te espero 3' – Yuuna

Nanami suspiro al saber que su novia tendría preparada una hermosa velada para ella lo que hacía que se sintiera aun más culpable, pero debía mantenerse firme y animada para la ocasión y sin más preámbulo se empezó a preparar para la noche.

(…)

Nanami miro la hora en su celular, 6:23 PM, solo un par de minutos antes de que vinieran a recogerla, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para ver si no había ninguna imperfección en su cabello o algún desperfecto en su ropa. Sus padres no estaban por el momento ya que habían ido a pasar la navidad con unos parientes cercanos y aunque ellos querían que su hija fuera con ellos, Nanami rechazo la oferta una vez que encontró que darle a Yuuna, sin embargo no predijo que sus planes saldrían mal y ya era tarde para retractarse.

Unos minutos después la joven escucho la bocina de un auto, Nanami miro por la ventana y vio una limusina estacionada en el frente de su casa, aunque dudo en responder el llamado ella ya no podía darse marcha atrás, tenía mantenerse serena ante Yuuna y disfrutar de la noche.

(…)

Una vez que llego a su destino Nanami se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta de la residencia Matsubara, sus nervios siempre presentes y el deseo de largarse de ahí aún seguía en su mente, pero antes de poder mover un musculo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó y ahí estaba, impecable y elegante como siempre, Matsubara Yuuna, una joven de cabellos rubios y belleza celestial vistiendo un vestido negro de una sola pieza que abrazaba sus prominentes curvas y que añadía sensualidad a su persona, Nanami solo trago saliva al ver a la despampanante chica en frente de ella.

"Hola Nanami, quieres pasar?" pregunto Yuuna con voz coqueta, su novia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza

Su hogar estaba más que reluciente, la chimenea estaba encendida dándole al cuarto un ambiente cálido y reconfortante, después de caminar un poco más llego al comedor-cocina que en el cual había diferentes platos de comida que se veían sumamente apetitosos, Nanami podía notar que Yuuna se había esforzado mucho para que todo fuera perfecto, y aunque tenía bastante hambre, los nervios parecían quitarle todo el apetito, pero debía aparentar que todo estaba bien.

"Onee-sama todo se ve perfecto" dijo Nanami mientras que su novia le quitaba su abrigo

"Gracias, después de todo mi Nanami merece lo mejor, no lo crees?"

Unos minutos más tarde las dos amantes se encontraban cenando tranquilamente o por lo menos eso era lo que Yuuna creía. A pesar de todo ambas chicas estaban pasando un buen rato una con la otra y eso era lo único que importaba para Nanami

"Di 'aaah'" hablo Yuuna sosteniendo unos palillos y tratando de alimentar a su novia

"A-aaaah" Nanami cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca para recibir el trozo de comida que le daban

"Que expresión tan linda! No te molestaría que viera más de ella?" pregunto Yuuna con una gran sonrisa

"La comida esta deliciosa Onee-sama, claro que sí!" contesto felizmente Nanami

Después de acabar con la mayoría de los platos, Yuuna se encargó de los platos mientras la peli magenta subía al cuarto de su novia para prepare para el evento principal. Unos momentos después Yuuna entro a su habitación y para su sorpresa su novia estaba sentada en el centro de la cama en ropa interior, la rubia lamio sus labios lujuriosamente y con un simple 'clic' de su vestido, la joven quedo semidesnuda, vestía un conjunto de lencería erótica de color negro que por poco causaba que la nariz de Nanami sangrara, camino seductivamente hacia su novia y se abalanzo sobre su ella.

"Onee-sama te ves hermosa" eran las únicas que salieron de Nanami, simplemente no podía pensar correctamente al tener a una diosa encima de ella

"Gracias, tú también estas más que adorable, podría comerte ahora mismo y quizás lo haga"

La pareja compartió un dulce y apasionado beso pero antes de su próximo movimiento Yuuna se separó de ella y dijo

"Pero antes, creo que es la hora de los regalos"

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Nanami, llego la hora, era tiempo de decirle la verdad aunque le duela

"Onee-sama yo-"

"Espera un segundo Nanami que voy por tu obsequio" Yuuna se acercó a su mesita de luz y de uno de los cajones saco una pequeña caja rectangular y se la entregó a su novia

"Sé que es un poco temprano pero aun así quiero dártelo"

Nanami se mostró lo más calmada posible, poco a poco desenvolvió el paquete, en el había un estuche forrado de un material muy sedoso y al abrirlo vio un hermoso collar dorado en forma de corazón, la joven sentía como su estómago se retorcía de culpa, pero el golpe bajo fue cuando noto que el corazón se podía abrir, cuando lo hizo casi se desmayaba de la emoción, en un lado estaba una foto de ellas dos abrazadas amorosamente y en el otro mostraba una foto de ellas besándose tiernamente, Nanami no pudo contenerse más, tomo su ropa que yacía en el suelo y se dispuso a correr fuera de la casa pero antes de que sucediera una mano la sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo su escape, Yuuna miro hacia los ojos de su novia con una expresión adolorida.

"No te gusto?" pregunto Yuuna que estaba al borde de llorar

"No, no es eso" contesto su novia que sin notarlo ya tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

"Entonces que es? dime"

"No, me odiarías si te lo digiera" Nanami se sentía más que apenada en ese momento, viendo todo el esfuerzo que puso en esto y el obsequio tan hermoso que le había dado causaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

"Nanami yo jamás te odiaría y nada en el mundo podrá cambiar ese hecho, así que siéntate a mi lado y cuéntamelo todo" dijo Yuuna que miraba tiernamente a la peli magenta

"Está bien" Nanami no tuvo más opción y se sentó junto a ella

"Lo que paso es que tenía el regalo perfecto para ti pero pasaron cosas y lo perdí y cuando me di cuenta me habías invitado y…y" era inútil seguir dando explicaciones, le había fallado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no le sorprendería si dentro de unos días ella fuera a terminar con su relación. Pero no, Yuuna simplemente sonrió y acerco a su novia a su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

"Nanami, está bien, no debes hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante" dijo Yuuna tratando de consolarla

"P-Pero!" la joven intento terminar su oración pero fue silenciada cuando su novia puso un dedo sobre sus labios

"Nanami sabes, ni siquiera quería un regalo de tu parte este año"

"…!?" Nanami no podía comprender la extraña actitud que tenía su novia ante esto

"El regalo más importante que me puedes dar es tu compañía, tu amor, tu…" Yuuna trazo una línea desde las mejillas de Nanami hasta el área en que estaba su corazón

"tu corazón Nanami, la razón por que me amas, la parte que dejaste que me robara y cuidara como si vida dependiera de ello y…en realidad lo es"

"Onee-sama…" hablo Nanami cuyos ojos otra vez se estaban nublando con lágrimas pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción.

"Así que no tienes que regalarme nada para Navidad, lo único que pido hoy y por siempre, es que estés a mi lado, amándome"

"ONEE-SAMA!" la pequeña no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzo sobre su novia plantando un profundo beso en sus labios

"Gracias Onee-sama, eres un ángel!" exclamo emocionada Nanami una vez que se separó de ella

"Ya ya Nanami seca esas lágrimas y pruébate el collar"

Nanami tomo el collar que estaba sobre la cama y lo coloco sobre su cuello, era simplemente perfecto para ella

"Es hermoso, gracias!"

"Todo por ti" la pareja compartió otro beso amoroso

"Pero aun así voy a seguir comprándote regalos para navidad!"

"Creo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión no?" suspiro Yuuna

La pareja soltó una pequeña risita y decidieron continuar con su amorosa velada

"Te amo Onee-sama"

"Y yo también te amo Nanami"

(…)

25 de diciembre

El sol ya se estaba mostrando en el horizonte mientras que las dos amantes se encontraban abrazadas fuertemente simplemente contemplándose una a la otra recobrando fuerzas después de una noche de amor apasionada entre ellas. Las palabras de amor que Yuuna le había dado aún seguían rondando en su mente sin cesar 'lo único que pido hoy y por siempre, es que estés a mi lado, amándome', era una promesa que cumpliría aun si eso la mataba.

"Onee-sama"

"Si?"

"Si tú quieres, tampoco debes comprarme ningún obsequio para navidad"

"Por qué?" pregunto Yuuna confundida

"Porque ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí" respondió Nanami mientras acostaba su cabeza en el suave busto de su novia

"Nanami" miro a su novia con ternura, ahora ella iba a ser la que lloraría

Pero no había tiempo para llorar, el día era joven y la pareja aún tenía planes para hoy, para el día después de noche buena.

FIN

* * *

Y e-e-e-e-eeeso es todo amigos

Quizas publique más historias en el futuro si me da la gana, pero en otras noticias, SI PUBLIQUE ALGO!

AHORA QUE LLUEVAN LAS FLECHAS ARDIENTES DE LA CRITICA SOBRE MI!

Lean y comenten, please :( me ayudaria mucho sus opiniones


End file.
